


I Know Your Type

by on_your_left



Category: A.P. Bio (TV), It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/on_your_left/pseuds/on_your_left
Summary: Jack Griffin asks one of his students to stay behind after class.





	I Know Your Type

**Author's Note:**

> I got the title from a lyric in the song All In White by The Vaccines

I was one of the newest students at Whitlock High School, having just moved from New York to Toledo after my parents got divorced. The transition was difficult, to say the least; it seemed like everyone at the school was already in their set groups of friends and it was impossible to fit in. Although the subjects weren't particularly difficult, I still struggled to keep on top of my work - mostly because of a lack of commitment and and a range of personal issues, but there was one other reason... or 'person', I should say.

Jack Griffin, my AP Bio teacher.

Vain, rude and insensitive, yet completely irresistible and strangely charming. Every morning, he strutted through the door with an air of arrogance, ready for another hour of anything but teaching us biology. Every morning, I sat at my desk, pretending that I wasn't thinking about what his lips would feel like brushing across my neck and jaw and collarbone and what his skin would feel like underneath my fingertips. Whenever he looked at me, the darkness in his eyes gave me a chilling feeling that he knew exactly how I felt about him, and sometimes I even got the sense that he was imagining the same things that I was.

“Good morning everyone. Now, start to shut up and finish your sentences,” he announced as he strolled into the classroom, five minutes late as usual. He was wearing a dark blue cardigan which he shrugged off when he sat down at his desk, rolling up the sleeves of his pale blue shirt. Such a simple movement, yet it still made me shiver slightly.

“I had a pretty wild night last night, so today you can just do whatever you want while I try not to die at my desk. Homework, reading, whatever. Just don’t make too much noise, okay? My head feels like it’s about to implode,” he groaned, closing his eyes and gently massaging his temples with his fingers. I watched him carefully, admiring the contours of his face and the waves in his hair. He was so attractive when he wasn’t talking. His eyes suddenly snapped open and he looked right at me, holding the contact for a few seconds before raising his eyebrows, shaking his head slowly and smirking. 

I took out my half-written history essay and a pen, and began to finish my homework. After a solid thirty minutes of writing, I sat back and twirled my pen in my mouth – a bad concentration habit I need to get rid of. I was in a world of my own so it wasn’t until I glanced up at the clock that I noticed Jack staring directly at me, a blank, empty expression on his face. At first, I wasn’t even sure he was looking at me, but as soon as I frowned his face shifted slightly and he tipped his head to one side, drumming his fingers lightly on the desk. I glanced around the room and, after realising that no one was paying any attention to me whatsoever, I decided to test the waters. Making sure Jack was still watching me, I took my pen out of my mouth and bit my lip with all of the seduction I could muster. Even from the third row of the classroom I could see his sharp intake of breath. He ran a hand through his hair, clearing his throat loudly and shifting in his seat. He looked uncomfortable. The air was thick with tension and I could hear the blood pounding in my ears as he sat back in his chair and licked his lips slowly, never once taking his eyes off mine.

The bell rang, piercing through my intense daydream and Jack jumped, standing up quickly and straightening his shirt.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” he said to the class before fixing his eyes on me once again, “but I need you to stay behind. We need to have a word.”

“Have I done something wrong?” I asked innocently, watching my classmates file out of the room. When we were alone, Jack walked over to the door and glanced down the corridor before locking it from the inside.

“I think you know exactly what you’ve done. Watching me every single lesson, putting that pen in your mouth, flirting with me. You know, when you first transferred here, I thought you were super innocent and sweet. But all you really want is for your teacher to fuck you on his desk. Isn’t that right? I know your type.” He smirked and chuckled as my eyes widened in disbelief. However strong my gut instinct was that he felt the same, I never imagined him to come on this strong. Not that I minded.

“Are you gonna answer me, or no? Cat got your tongue?” He took a step towards me, cocking his head to one side and raking his eyes up and down my body. 

“I don’t know what to say.” I replied after a moment’s hesitation.

“Then don’t say anything,” he murmured, closing the gap between us and kissing me harshly. Wrapping one hand firmly around my waist to bring me closer to his body, he walked me backwards until I hit the wall. He pulled away and placed one arm on either side of my head, trapping me, grazing my cheek with his stubble as he worked his way from my lips to my jaw to my neck. His hot breath on my skin made me shudder as he pulled away for a moment and scanned my face, his suddenly dark eyes filled with an intense mixture of hunger and desperation and rage. In one swift movement he picked me up and put me down on the edge of his desk, standing in between my legs.

We continued to kiss, and he gripped my thighs tightly before pushing my skirt up with one hand and slowly inserting two fingers inside of me. He grazed my neck lightly with his lips, brushing my clit with his thumb which elicited a loud moan from me.

“And this is the AP Bio classroom! Jack Griffin is one of the top teachers here – an ex-Harvard professor,” Jack and I froze as we heard Principal Durbin’s voice from the other side of the door. My whole body went stiff as I heard him try to open the door before realising it was locked, “but he must have gone home already!”

“Shit, I forgot that he was doing a tour,” Jack muttered before starting to finger me again.

“Jack...” I whispered, “We can’t do this. He’ll hear me!”

“He won’t if I do this,” Jack smirked, clamping his hand firmly over my mouth. I whimpered into his palm and gripped onto his arms as he added another finger.

“Faster,” I murmured almost inaudibly against his hand. Jack understood, though, and quickened his pace, sending me over the edge.

“Come on, baby girl. Come for me,” he said softly, pulling his fingers out gently and kissing me again quickly. He picked up his cardigan and unlocked the door, turning around just before he left.

“See you in class tomorrow!”


End file.
